zomgfandomcom-20200214-history
Multi-Classing
Multi-Classing is the act of equipping 2 ring sets. This gives the players a bonus on all of their rings, as well as 2 ring set bonuses. Essentially, you can get vastly more strength then if you were to have 1 or no ring sets. The downside to multi-classing is the inability to choose different rings: You're sort of nailed to a grid on what rings you can equip and use, twice as much to as 1 ring set. Below is a list of multi-classes and a guide on which ones to use. Combination Guide Medic / Angel "I shall heal your body and your soul." ;Ring list : :Medic: Adrenaline, Bandage, Diagnose, Defibrillate :Angel: Solar Rays, Hunter's Bow, Healing Halo, Wish ;Role : :Pure support The Angel/Medic is arguably the most healing oriented multi-class. With may ways to heal it's allies, it's a great crew member. Adrenaline can buff your comrades to avoid even more damage, Divinity can increase their stamina regen, and Healing Halo increases their out-of-battle heal rate. This, along with his own health regen rate (insuring his survivability to 'Live to defib another day) and his luck bonus (to help the group farm)makes him a must have for dungeon romps. However, he only has 2 attack rings and is pretty pretty. Chef / Athlete "Eat that cake. Enjoy it, cause then we're running 32.5 miles." ;Ring list: :Chef: Hack, Knife Sharpen, Pot Lid, Meat :Athlete: Bump, Taunt, Turtle, Fitness ;Role: :Support tanker The Chef/Athlete is a great combo with a high tolerance for pain. His high hp, chef ring set armor bonus, and multiple defensive buffs make him perfect for surviving wave after wave of enemies. Fleet feet can be used to get into the battle before his comrades, giving them a reprieve, or to escape. Meat increases his already vast hp, and Bump and Taunt work to juggle foes. He shines best in a crew, where he needn't worry about healing and can apply some of his buffs to others. Despite all this, the Chef/Athlete suffers from many built in problems. Despite being a good tanker, he only has 1 attack ring, so will require some help to do damage. This could normally be fixed with ring sharpen, but he can't cast it on himself. And finally, while he has great health and defense, he can only heal himself with meat, which is not suited for healing as much as it is buffing. All in all he could theoretically solo despite all of this, juggling foes and using fleet feet to run when things get out of hand. Still, he would lack potent damage and healing, so he would be far less effective then other builds. All in all, he's good at standing around taking damage: A job mainly (and pretty much only) useful in crews, providing they have enough people to heal you and do the main damaging. Demon / Space Trooper "From the depths of hell, to the heights of orbit, I will fill my enemies with holes." ;Ring list: :Demon: Fire Rain, Scaredy Cat, Teflon Spray, Iron Will :Space Trooper: Guns, Guns, Guns, Duct Tape, Improbability Sphere, My Density ;Role: :Tank + Mild Crowd Control The Demon/Space Trooper is a good addition to most Crews. 'He' would power down the enemies with fast short recharge rings. Category:Guides